A Break in the Clouds
by Leaf Parker
Summary: Allura hasn't always had the best child hood, 5 different high schools in 3 years. She is tired of being an outcast. On her first day she meets Jasper Hale a real southern gentlemen. Can he be the break in the clouds she has been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Allura hasn't always had the best child hood, 5 different high schools in 3 years. She is tired of being an outcast. On her first day she meets Jasper Hale a real southern gentlemen. Can he be the break in the clouds she has been looking for?**

**Okay so the description sucks. They only give you so much space to write a summary. My name is Leaf Parker and this is my story. I don't own most of the characters. I do own Allura Mot though, she is all mine. Too bad I cant have Jasper too...he is yummy. I hope you like my story. Please read and review. If you notice something is really poorly written message me and Ill try to fix it, if it really needs fixing. Thank you and here you go!!!  
**

* * *

Allura Mot pulled her old 1966 orange Ford Bronco into the Fork's high school parking lot. She sighed as she pushed her dirty blond, black and red hair out of her green eyes, as she parked her truck. The soft September rain rapped on her canvas roof as she looked around the parking lot slowly turning off the engine. Allura got out of her truck clipping her keys to her belt and grabbed for her book bag, making her way towards the main building looking for the office. She started up the stairs and slipped, falling on her palms and knees. She cursed herself as she reached for the handrail and found someone's hand. She gasped and looked at the face of an angel.

"Hey you look like you could use some help. I'm Jasper Hale." He smiled as he pulled her onto her feet. His blonde shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he grabbed her bag off the ground.

"Thank you. I'm Allura Mot. I'm new here, could you help me?" she asked as she reached for her bag. She gasped again when her hand brushed against his, she pulled it immediately.

"I'm sorry my hands are always cold…poor circulation. Now what can I help you with Allura?" his southern accent made her heart spin and her mind dance.

"Oh umm. I don't really know where I'm going. I have to go to the office and get my schedule."

"I think I can help with that. Here is your bag back." they started for the building. "Where did you go to school before?"

"Well to tell you the truth this is my fifth school in three years." Jasper's eyes widened. "Army brat." Jasper smiled and shook his head. "Port Angeles is where my dad is stationed right now. He didn't like the school there so we moved off base. Anyway, I started high school in Fort Leavenworth, Kansas then it was Fort Benning, Georgia. That was freshman year. Sophomore year was just as bad. Fort Bragg, North Carolina, and then Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri. And now I'm here. They are talking about keeping my dad here for a couple of years, I'm hopping that its true I don't wanna move again." Jasper stopped in front of a glass door.

"I know what's like to move around a lot. I'm sorry you had to, it sucks. Hopefully you can stay here for the rest of high school, its actually not too bad. If you like the rain. But anyway this is the office and I must be getting to class. I hope to see you again later. Have a good day Allura Mot." he took her hand and kissed it. It sent chills down her spine and not just because his lips were like ice.

"Thank you Jasper Hale. And I hope to see you later also." Allura walked into the office blushing the whole time.

* * *

Her first class was English III, room 211, that meant upstairs. She made her way towards the stairs and found her class right next to the stair well. She walked in and gave her teacher the note saying she was new. Her new teacher smiled and pointed towards the last desk in the back right next to the blonde boy she had met earlier. Allura smiled and sat down next to Jasper. Before he could say anything the teacher started talking.

"We are reading Romeo and Juliet right now Allura. We are already split into pairs and Jasper is the only one without a partner so you guys can pair up. Allura blushed as she pushed her desk next to his. The teacher turned on the tape as everyone followed along in their books.

"Long time no see Allura." Jasper joked under his breath. "So what other classes do you have?" Allura pulled out her schedule.

"Lets see: English III, 20th Century American History, Gym, Choir and Algebra II. And I know at some point I have lunch I just have no idea when."

"Oh its in between Gym and Choir its always in between your third and forth class. And it looks like this and lunch are the only things together. And if you want you can sit with me and my siblings at lunch unless you find someone else to sit with."

"I don't really like talking to people so I would love to sit with you. So how many Hales are there." she giggled and turned the page to make it look like they were actually reading.

"Well there are two Hales and three Cullens. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Its myself and my sister Rosalie. And its Edward, Alice and Emmett. Rose and Emmett are seniors and Edward, Alice and I are juniors. There is also Bella Swan, that is Edward's girlfriend."

"Oh and your girlfriend's name is?" Jasper started to laugh a little too loud.

"I don't have one. But I know this is going to sound weird Emmett and Rosalie are together." Allura scrunched her face. "Don't look at me like that they aren't really brother and sister. It's really hard to explain. I know its odd." Jasper smiled as Allura un-scrunched her face and smiled.

"_No girlfriend YAY!" _her head screamed. The rest of the class they actually paid attention.

* * *

History come and went. She couldn't wait for Gym to be over. Basically she couldn't wait to see him again. Allura left the gym and started towards the cafeteria when she spotted him surrounded by five others. She stopped before she could get close and Jasper looked up, and waved her over. She blushed as she stood next to Jasper, she tried to smile.

"Everyone this is Allura, Allura everyone." Jasper beamed as he looked at her.

"Hi Allura I'm Alice, and this is Bella. Come on lets get something to eat." Alice took her by the arm and grabbed Bella's too.

"Hey as you can guess I'm Bella welcome to Forks. I was new last year. You will like it here trust me. And you will get used to the rain." Bella and Allura filled their trays and they all walked over to the table.

Allura took the seat in between Jasper and Bella. Alice sat on the other side of Edward.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen, its nice to meet you."

"Where did Rosalie and…Emmett go?" Allura asked as she looked at Jasper.

"Oh they only have half day they leave at lunch."

"So where did you move from?" Bella asked.

"Heh well the last place I lived was Missouri. My dad is an Army lieutenant, so we have moved around a lot."

"Oh wow. I moved from Arizona. My dad lives up here and my mom wanted to travel with her new boyfriend. So what does your mom do?"

"I don't know. My mom left me and my dad when I was really little. I don't remember her at all."

"Oh I'm sorry Allura." Jasper grabbed her hands. Allura pulled away, and turned away from him back towards her tray.

"Its really not that big of a deal. Why should I care about her if she never took the time to care about me?" Alice quickly changed the subject. The bell rang shortly after that.

Alice and Bella hugged Allura goodbye, Edward waved and Jasper walked her to her class.

"Ya know, if you ever wanna talk about anything I will be here for you." Jasper stopped walking, took her hands, and looked into her eyes. "I mean it really. So…choir huh?" Allura pushed a tear off her face and started walking again.

"Thanks yeah maybe sometime we can talk just not now. But anyway I love singing its really the only thing that I do well. Plus no matter what, when you meet people in choir they become family. It always makes me feel loved and welcome. So this is the choir room. I'll see you later?" Allura bit her lower lip, and look into his amber eyes.

"How about after school we work on the English paper?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Sure we can do it at my house. Um less people, no noise."

"That sounds great Ill see you after school I'll be in the parking lot." Jasper smiled and walked off, as Allura walked into the choir room. After class she already felt more at home then any other school she had been in. She had made friends with fellow soprano, Teresa.

Her last class went by so slow even with Teresa in it with her.

"_Stupid math." _she thought to herself.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang she was out the door and practically running towards the parking lot. The rain had stopped but it was still cloudy. She spied Jasper by her truck as she started down the steps a little too quickly and tripped and started to fall when someone caught her.

"Oh…hell..." It was Jasper. He helped her up and took her by the elbow and walked her down the stairs. Allura blushed like crazy and looked at him with confusion. "How did you? You were over there? My truck.."

"No I was walking up the stairs towards you. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah thank you. Do you ride with me?"

"Yeah that's fine we take two cars to school so Rose and Emmett can leave before lunch and Edward, Alice, Bella and I take the other one. Will you be able to take me home later?"

"Yeah that's cool."

"Ill go tell them and meet you at your truck." Allura walked off a little confused by that fact that he just lied to her.

"Jasper what did you tell her?" asked Alice. Bella looked at him, and Edward sighed.

"I said I was walking up the steps towards her when she fell."

"She knows you are lying." Edward shook his head.

"Hey its me all over again!" squeaked Bella.

"I'll be home later we have a paper to write."

"Be safe Jasper and be careful." spoke Alice.

"Did you see anything?!" Jasper looked in her eyes. "Don't lie either."

"Nope you will be fine but just always be careful. But her dad comes home at 5. Just watch the time." Jasper nodded his head and walked towards Allura.

"Hey everything okay? Your brother looks a little mad."

"Yeah don't worry about him. I'll tell you later lets just get going, before it starts raining, again." They both got in and Allura started for her house.

* * *

**Okay there you guys go. I hope you like it. Ill post more soon, if you want me to!!!**

**-Leaf Parker  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the review Kayli!! Here is the next chapter!!!**

* * *

Allura and Jasper talked about her move to Washington on their way to her house.

"Oh man it was so funny. I was finishing up packing my room the only stuff I had left was my bed and dresser. Ya know how you have the frame under the bed. Well I had a small room and I propped my mattress and box-spring against my door so I could take it apart. When I got it apart I called for my dad to help me move everything downstairs and I wasn't thinking. He opened my door and tipped my bed into my room with me under it. At the same time the bed hit my radio volume nob and turn it up really loud. It took us like 20 minutes to get the mattress and box spring off of me, just because we was laughing so hard." Allura started to laugh. "I guess you had to of been there for it to really be funny." Jasper smiled and started to laugh.

"It just took me a second to see you in lying on the floor with a bed on top of you. So how was the rest of your day?" Allura turned on her street and pulled into her driveway before she could answer. She didn't want him knowing that he was on her mind all day.

"Well we're here." Jasper looked at the 2 story brick house and smiled. "It's home, for now I guess." Her smile faded as she grabbed her bag and got out. They started up the path towards her front steps. Allura was used to falling on steps but around Jasper it made her feel embarrassed, so she reached for the handrail. Instead of a steel pipe she felt Jasper's hand. She started blushing.

"There is no reason to blush, I have already caught you twice so I figure this way I don't have to bend over and you will already be stable." Jasper's smiled melted her heart and she couldn't help but blush more. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Well this is my living room and dinning room. Over there is my kitchen." she said pointing to the left. "Umm this way is my dad's room and his bath room. Mine is upstairs. Do you want to see it we can study up there my laptop is up there." She tried hard not to stumble up the stairs and made it to the top before she fell. "Stairs are my downfall…literally." Jasper laughed and helped her up. They walked into her room.

"It's okay. Ill always be here to help you up. Well that's only if you want me to be here." Allura threw her bag on the chair and sat cross legged on her bed and motioned for Jasper to sit in front of her. She looked into his liquid golden eyes and smiled.

"I would really like that." Allura leaned in towards Jasper, about to kiss him when she asked, "Are you going to tell me how you got over to me so fast?" Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"I think we should work on our paper."

Allura turned away and stood up to get her computer. Before she could grab her computer Jasper grabbed her hand. She turned towards him and frowned. "I'm not saying that I'll never tell you. I'm just not ready to tell you. Now where were we?" Jasper put his arms around her and pulled her close. Allura closed her eyes and stood on her tippy toes. His kiss took her over. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. It sent chills down her spine. She deepened the kiss and pushed him back towards the bed. He sat down never breaking the kiss. She knelled on the bed with him in between her legs. He laced his fingers in her hair holding on. She started to push him down on the bed trying to get him to lie down, when he broke the kiss.

"I think we should stop here. We do need to do that paper." They sat up, him still in between her legs, her arms around his neck.

"Are you always this cold?" Jasper started to frown, Allura jumped up. "OH! That's not what I meant. Not that I don't like it, I like being cold. I just meant your lips and hands are so cold. It was just a simple question." Jasper started to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm always this cold. It's that poor circulation thing I told you about. Now I think we should get started on that paper. Hey, when does your dad come home?" Allura grabbed her computer and sat down on her pillows at the top of the bed.

"Oh umm he gets off around 5 and it takes him about an hour to get home, so like 6ish. So this assignment?" she paused. "I wasn't really paying any attention." Allura giggled. Jasper pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and red.

"You and your partner are to write letters to each other acting as Romeo and Juliet. The letters must try and tell the other one how much they love them and how in Romeo's case he has to stay away or in Juliet's case how she must marry Paris."

"So basically I have to tell Romeo how much I love him and convince him to stay away from Verona so he doesn't get killed."

"And I have to tell Juliet how much I love her and how she must marry Paris cuz it's the safer choice. That doesn't sound too hard." Allura smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"It's hard to keep away from someone that you love and want to spend every waking moment with. See Juliet could always run off with Romeo just because he can't come within the city limits cuz they will kill him, that doesn't mean anything she can leave. And Paris isn't right for her anyway. He will give her everything she wants except for true love. She has to sneak around with Romeo; it makes her love for him that much more important. Because she loves him so much she is risking everything to be with him. Its all about the danger. Danger makes life fun, love fast and brains useless." Allura giggled, and smiled.

"I never thought of it like that. You're right it would be hard to keep away from someone you love that much. But Romeo just screwed it up by killing her cousin."

"Yes he did but she would still have the same problem with the fact that she is married to Romeo and her parents want her to marry Paris. Stupid girls, its not that hard to love someone and get away with it." Allura shook her head. "Now would you like to work on my computer while I write in my notebook or what?"

"Oh I can write in my notebook and type it later. You use your computer its fine." Jasper smiled and grabbed his notebook and started writing while Allura started typing.

* * *

**There you guys go. Just kiding im going to put up the rest right now!!!**

**-Leaf Parker  
**


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour or so Allura spoke up. "So how is your letter coming?" she looked over her screen trying to look at his paper. Jasper held his notebook against his chest.

"Nope you don't get hear it until tomorrow when I have to read it out loud."

"OUT LOUD?! I gotta start paying attention when they tell the assignments. Well I'm about to print mine do you want to type yours up?"

"No that's fine I want to do it on my computer so I can save it on my hard drive." Allura hit print as Jasper put this notebook away. As her paper started to print her cell phone started ringing with Land Of Confusion, by Genesis.

"Oh its my dad." Jasper laughed as she pulled it out of her back pocket and answered it. "Hey daddy. What's up? I'm just working on a paper with my English partner Jasper. DAD! We had to write a paper that's all. Early? Cool. When are you coming home then? Oh okay Ill see you in about an hour. Love you too dad. Bye." click. "Sorry about that my dad always calls before he leaves the base. Do you want to stay for dinner? It will most likely be pizza but hey its food. I only bake. I don't cook unless its like from box to oven to table." They both laughed.

"Thank you but I should go home. I can meet your dad another time. And that's cool that your dad always calls. You two seem a lot closer then I had originally thought. So Land Of Confusion?" Allura turned red as she started to laugh.

"Yeah its one of my dads favorite songs. Growing up I listened to what my dad listened to which means lots of oldies but hey they are goodies. Since we are done do you want me to take you home now?"

"No but I guess now is a good time, it looks like its about to rain again and its hard to find our drive way in the dark." Jasper stood up and picked up his backpack. Allura stood up next to him putting her cell phone back in her back pocket. Jasper pulled her close to him and laid his lips against hers.

"Just your English partner huh?" Allura threw her arms around his neck.

"Just the cover story for now. Ill tell him later like next year or never yeah know whatever." Allura smiled.

"Okay but tell him soon."

"Alright I will. But we should get going." Jasper didn't let her go. He smiled as he kissed her again with more passion and intensity.

"Okay lets get going." Jasper turned around and started for the stairs leaving Allura to take that all in. She smiled and grabbed her keys and stared after him. He was already at her truck leaning against the door when she got outside.

"Its starting to rain." Allura sighed as she walked to her truck.

"Its okay I know how to get there, Ill guide you. You'll never be lost with me around." They both hopped in.

"I'm glad cuz I get lost a lot. I can get lost in Wal-Mart. Well actually I have been lost in Wal-Mart. So where to?" Allura started the truck and turned down her street.

"Just head towards the school I'm on the other side of town. Is it okay if I turn on the radio?"

"DUH! I love music I thought you woulda figured that out by now. Is a mix cd okay?" Jasper nodded wanting to know her music tastes. She turned on the cd in the player already and You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring quickly filled the speakers. Allura started to sing, Jasper smiled and listened. She wasn't at all embarrassed when she sang in front of people it made her happy and she knew she wasn't bad, so she didn't see a point in not doing it. "Is this okay? I can change it."

"No no I really like listening to you sing, and I like The Offspring. Plus you have a really good voice." Allura smiled.

"Thank you." The cd went to next track; Queen's; Somebody to Love. Jasper joined in with her acting as the chorus in the background. Allura's smiled turned into a grin as she sang her heart out. The instrument break kicked in right as they were passing the school.

"So where to now?"

"Just stay on this road. Our house is on the outskirts of town." They continued to sing and they passed the school, and started out of town. A few songs passed and Jasper spoke up.

"Make the next right. Then its at the end of the road its kind of hard to see the driveway its thought the trees."

"Okay." They turned and she found the drive just fine. Her mouth fell open as she gazed upon the house she saw.

"We get that a lot. But its seven people under the same roof it has to big." Allura pulled up to the front door and put it in park.

"I guess this is your stop. I'm really glad you could come over."

"Yeah me too. So I'll see you tomorrow? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"That would be so cool. My dad leaves at 6 so anytime after that and since we start school at 8 anytime before that." Allura smiled and locked eyes with him. She cocked her head. "Your eyes…they are dark they were really golden earlier."

"That happens when the sky gets dark. I'll be at your house a little after 6 is that okay or is it too early? I can call ahead of time."

"Oh yeah that's fine and calling before is a good idea. That way I can at least pretend to be awake." She pulled out her phone and Jasper grabbed it entering his number. "Oh I have free texting so text at anytime. I better get going dad will be home in about twenty tell everyone I said hi." Jasper leaned in and kissed her.

"I called my phone so I have your number. I have free texting too. Text me when you get home so I know you made it home alright?" Allura kissed him again.

"I will. Good bye Jasper text you soon." They kissed again and he got out of the truck and she started home, with her head spinning. She made it home right as her dad pulled up. She pulled out her phone and text Jasper.

_I made it home I'll text you after dinner._

_

* * *

_**Well there you go 2 chapters in 1 day! If your good Ill post again soon!!!**

**-Leaf Parker  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!! Thank you so much to the reviews!! Sorry I didnt get it on here earlyer. My b/f is going off to basic soon and I try to spend as much time as possible with him. So here you go!!!**

**Jasper's texts will be in bold and Allura's in **_italics._

* * *

"Hey Al! How was the first day?" Allura's dad called as her got out of his 1966 red International Scout. Allura unlocked the front door, and walked inside.

"It was the best first day ever, dad! I met people and not just choir kids. My English partner is picking me up tomorrow for school. He is really nice, his name is Jasper Hale. I think your going to like him. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Allura honey, please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt like last time. Like the time with the boy, what was his name…"

"Tony-He was never right for me dad."

"I should have noticed that when he smacked me the first time." Allura said under her breath.

"No Jasper is nothing like him he is a southern gentleman. He even helped me up when I fell. So food?"

"Well just be safe. I don't want my little girl to get hurt again. So I was thinking pizza. That's something neither of us can screw up. Ill call it in."

Allura and her dad ate their pizza and watched the hockey game.

"Well its getting late daddy. I'm going to bed. Ill see you tomorrow when you get home." Allura hugged her dad and walked upstairs. She changed into her dad's old Styx tee shirt and gym shorts, sat on her bed and grabbed her phone. She smiled when she saw she had a missed text message from Jasper.

**"Hey Allura. I really had no reason to text you except to say hi so….HI!!!"**

Allura text him back.

_"Hey Jasper I just got done watchin the hockey game with my dad. Sorry I didn't text earlier I was talkin to my dad about you and school and such."_

She waited for a response as she got under her covers and turned out her light.

**"I was wondering when I was going to get a text back. I hope you weren't tell him too much bad stuff about me."**

_"Oh yeah I was really bad mouthing you all night long lol. No my dad is just worried about me. I dated some real low life's in the past. He doesn't want me to make that mistake again. I don't really wanna talk about it though a text though." _

**"Oh well its early still do you want me to come back over. We can talk."**

_"Yes I wish, but no. My dad isn't going to let you in this late."_

_"_**Open your window silly, I'll sneak in. That is if you want me to."**

_"It's open."_

Allura got up and made sure her window was open and laid back down waiting for Jasper. About ten minutes later he was climbing in the window. Allura jumped out of bed and rushed over to the window to help him in.

"Hey you!" she squeaked as they sat on the bed. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey. So tell me about this guy your dad thinks I am."

"Oh no he is just being my dad. But there was this guy at Fort Bragg, and he wasn't that great of a guy. It took me a while to figure that one out too. My dad and his dad got into a fight over it and that's why we went to Fort Leonard Wood." Allura laid down and put her head in Jasper's lap, he started stroking her hair.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Heh. In every way possible. He always made me think that I wasn't that smart that he was better at everything; singing, sports, cars; you name it he was better. Not only that but he used to hit me. He made me think that I deserved it. After we left Bragg he used to call and write. He even flew out there a few times just to make me crazy. He was just an all around bad guy."

"Oh Allura. He cant get you here, you are safe here and I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ya know for the first time I actually believe that. I had people at Bragg tell me he couldn't get to me. But he always found a way. I mean that's what stalkers do right, follow you everywhere."

"He cant get you here. Not with me around. I wont let him hurt you anymore." Allura looked into his eyes, as tears slid out of hers.

"Thank you Jasper. Can we talk about something else or listen to music just anything but him."

"Anything you want babe." Allura smiled and wiped her tears away. She got up, turned on her cd player on and turned it on low. She laid back down with the remote. She flipped though the cds in it and finally rested on one. Emotionless by Good Charlotte filled the speakers.

"This is my sleep cd. Its all kinda slow, kinda sad but good music. Can we just lay here? I don't really wanna talk anymore."

"Of course. Ill tell you about me how is that?" Allura nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Well I used to live in the south. That's where I get my accent. I loved it down there with my real parents. We lived in this big white house with a gigantic back yard. My parents used to throw these huge parties. Everyone would dress up and just have a great time."

"Jasper if you used to live with your real parents what happened?" Jasper's smiled faded he was hopping she had fallen asleep and missed that part.

"That is a story for another night my dear."

"Okay. I understand that all too well. What is your favorite color?"

"Wow okay lets see…green. Alice has always said I look good in green too. She has this thing for fashion. I don't know they are just cloths. What is your favorite color?" Allura's eyes burst open.

"Purple. Its like the best color ever!" Allura yawned. "Purple apparently brings out the green in my eyes. I really like black too. But purple is the best." Jasper laughed and smiled.

"You need to go to sleep. It must have been a long day ya know watching the hockey game, eating pizza and all." Allura yawned again.

"Oh yeah right. So I think I'm going to sleep now. I wish you could stay."

"How is this Ill stay for an hour or so and then Ill leave?"

"That sounds perfect." Allura laid back down and pulled herself under the covers. Jasper laid down on top of the covers and pulled her arm on his chest.

* * *

**Okay so its not that long, but its what I got for now. I wont be on tomorrow night, yes thats the b/f's fault too. I be on again soon after that though!!!**

**-Leaf Parker  
**


End file.
